Pechettea Town RP
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: A Pokemon/Animal Crossing RP between myself & Fop626. Sarah (glaceon) & her boyfriend Silver (lucario) move into Pechettea Town for a new beginning. Follow the story as they meet and make friends with the current residents and those who have yet to come.
1. Character List

Emma - Monferno (shiny)

Darik - Darkrai

Jenna - Jolteon

Leon - Luxray

Ferra - Feraligatr

Rook - Krookodile

Buck - Sawsbuck

Whitney - Ninetails

Fay - Flareon

Eva - Espeon

Marik - Meowth

Cindy - Skitty

Penny - Purrloin

Grace - Glameow

Rita - Rattatta

Warren - Wartortle

Duke - Staraptor

Sora - Staravia

Devlin - Sableye

Hunter - Haunter

Yuki - Frosslas

Lilly - Lilligant

Reggie - Simisear

Kory - Glalie

Eddie - Scrafty

Sarah - Glaceon

Silver - Lucario

Bruce - Primeape


	2. Feb 2nd

Sarah and Silver belong to Fop626. The other pokemon chars are mine.

* * *

Pokémon RP

Moving In (Sarah & Silver)  
(Date: February 2nd )

"Good morning!"

Sarah – a Glaceon – looked away from the bus window and faced a Pokémon in a red suit. She stared at him and observed the long smile across his face.

"I said good morning," he said again, starting to frown.

She smiled back. "Yes, good morning." She went back to looking out of the bus window and seeing the trees and buildings go by her face.

Silver – a Lucario – put a comforting paw on Sarah's back. She quickly turned away from the window and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It'll be okay," he said while removing the headphones that were wrapped around his neck. "This new town that your sister told us about is going to be great."

Sarah went back to looking out the window. Silver sighed and placed the headphones on top of his bass guitar case.

The bus made a complete stop and Sarah saw Eva right away. She waved and Eva waved back.

Sarah and Silver were the only ones who stepped out of the bus. Silver carried the luggage while Sarah only had a purse strapped around her body. The bag was an icy blue that matched her skin.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Looking up at the fluffy white clouds Eva – an Espeon – couldn't help but to think that there could be no better day for her sister to move in. As she made her way to the bus stop a demure smile crossed her lips at the thought of seeing Sarah again after so long. Seeing the other set of Eevelution sister in the town had begun to make her wish for the company of her own. All Eva could hope for now is that living in Pechettea Town would suit Sarah and her boyfriend. She could practically feel her purple fur prickle in anticipation.

Eva arrived just in time to see the two Pokémon step off the bus. Waving to catch her sister's attention she made her way closer before enveloping her older sister in a hug.

"Sarah, you don't know how much I've missed you." As the two pulled away Sarah motioned to the Pokémon that had come with her.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Hello, Eva," she said. "You remember my boyfriend, don't you?" Eva turned to Silver and extended her paw for him to shake.

"I would shake your hand, Eva, but my paws are full at the moment." Her offer to help was also turned down.

"No, I got it. All this weight will help tone my muscles. Besides, I shouldn't let a lady carry heavy things."

Eva smiled at his chivalry and surveyed the bags he was carrying. There was a guitar case strapped around his body, a suitcase in each paw, and a cage that he was balancing on his shoulder and keeping steady with one paw. Eva noticed the familiar pet Dratini that they owned and waved at it.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Hello, Drina. It's nice to see you again too." Raising a paw to the cage she gave her sister's pet a little scratch under the chin. The little Dratini trilled happily at the attention and nuzzled back at her fingers.

"Now let's get all of you to your new home." Leading the way, Eva pulled out a map that she'd made sure to pick up ahead of time for just this occasion. Holding it out for her sister to see as well she traced the path they would be traveling all the way down to a little house near the beach which she tapped twice for emphasis.

As they went on their way Eva pointed out the occasional buildings to the two while conversing with her sister. "I'm glad that you got my letter before deciding on another place. I think you'll like it here."

At receiving no response the Espeon turned around to find her sister admiring her new surroundings. A pleased smile crossed her lips as a light chuckle escaped her, seeing her sister like this made Eva all the more happy to have her nearby. They stayed this way until Silver enquiry of the town's name broke them of their trance.

"Oh, of course, this is Pechettea Town. It was named for the pecha berry trees that naturally grow here in abundance."

SESESESESESESESESESES

Continuing their journey southward they crossed the first bridge and Eva pointed ahead at a large tower. She indicated that it was the town's lighthouse. They all turned and were walking towards another bridge and crossed it.

"Is that all of a tour we're going to get?" Silver joked.

He received a smile in return and assurances that a more thorough tour could be given after they settled in.

"How are you holding up, honey?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine," Silver replied.

"I was talking to Drina."

"What? She's not doing anything."

Sarah looked past Silver and noticed a male Luxray sleeping on his front lawn. He was snoring peacefully and his tail whipped in the air every now and then along with a twitch of his ear.

"Who's that?" she asked Eva.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Hmm," turning to follow her sister's gaze she caught sight of the Luxray, "oh that's Leon. He'll be your closest neighbor. It's funny really, that you would end up living so near him considering he's the only other Pokémon in town that lives with his girlfriend. And she's a Jolteon that goes by the name Jenna, though you probably won't see her nearly as much as Leon, since she's usually busy running the lighthouse."

Calling out to the dozing Pokémon they all watched as his ear twitched a bit harder in acknowledgment before he cracked an eye open. He gave them a lazy grin and a wave of his paw before using it once again as a pillow to return to his nap.

"And here we are."

SESESESESESESESESESES

They all stopped in front of a house with a moving truck in front of it. Two Machoke were moving furniture from the truck and into the house. They were permitted to go inside and survey the place. Most of the place was still empty, but both Sarah and Silver were glad that they moved.

Silver put the luggage down and only carried Drina so that she could see the place too. They went out to the back yard where there was a fence, a small yard, and a swimming pool.

"Awesome, a pool!" Silver released Drina from her cage and she slid in the pool, enjoying the water. Silver dove in at the deep end and started swimming the length of the pool. When he was done he rested at the shallow end and propped his elbows up on the sides of the pool to relax.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"As per your specifications, the pool and fencing were installed ahead of time. It was nice of you to surprise him like that, Sarah." As the chime of the clock tower in the distance rang out Eva gave a silent start.

"Oh, it's twelve already. Well I'll leave you two to get comfortable. Here's the map I showed you earlier. My house is circled in purple ink if you need to find me later for anything." Giving a nod goodbye to the couple Eva went on her way, being careful to avoid getting in the way of the Machoke movers. As Eva made her way home a feeling of giddiness welled up inside her, though none of it showed through her calm veneer. She would finally be able to spend some time with her sister after years of being apart.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Sarah watched Silver relax in the water for a while before deciding to go inside and make him an Oran Berry shake – one of his favorites – as a reward for carrying everything into the house. She thought of Leon, and Jenna and possibly other Pokémon as nice neighbors and was glad that she and Silver had made the decision to move out of the north. She also wondered if there were any Houndoom in the town, but didn't let it bother her as she went on to make the shake.

SESESESESESESESESESES

A Jolteon passed by Eva on her way home, pacing herself at a leisurely jog, they exchanged waves and smiles but didn't stop to chat. As Jenna reached her front yard she grinned lightly at the sight of her boyfriend sunbathing and taking a nap. Coming up beside him she leaned over, blocking the sun above his face. "Enjoying yourself, Leon?"

"Don't I always?" cracking an eye open he was just in time to see her lean in to give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to head into the house. Giving a pleased rumble deep in his chest he stood slowly and began to follow, stuffing his hands in his pockets and letting his shoulders sag.

While opening the door Jenna stopped with one foot set past the threshold on the Blue Flooring of her home as movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Glancing in the same direction as his girlfriend, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way around her and into the house, calling back, "New neighbors I think. Eva was showing them around."

"New neighbors?!" her ears perked in surprise, this was the first she'd heard of them getting new neighbors. "That's exciting… we should go say hi." Her relaxed nature set back in as she considered what would be appropriate to bring as a house warming gift.

"Do we have to?" Leon whined half jokingly, his own lax nature keeping him from getting too riled over the whole situation but at the same time it compelled him to object to the idea of being more active.

"This could be good for you. You haven't really made friends with anyone else in town. So yes, we have to."

He playfully groaned in objection as she stepped the rest of the way into the house and closed the door behind her. "And I bet you wanna get them a gift or something too, right?"

"Yup." Wrapping her arms around him she gave him an Eskimo kiss and knew she had won their pseudo argument when he gave a resigned sigh and pulled his paws from his pockets to return her embrace.

"Okay, fine… What d'ya wanna get them?"

"Remember that oran berry tree in the backyard? Could you pick a few for me? And I'll grab some pecha berries." Pulling from his arms and treading over to the kitchen she grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and filled it with a few pecha berries that she'd picked the other day.

"Do I have to do it right now?" his question stopped her mid-turn as she looked to be thinking on it.

"Well I suppose we should wait until the movers are done before we head over."

"Great! That gives me time for a nap." Grinning he placed a quick peck on Jenna's cheek before practically skipping over to their bed.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Next door from Leon and Jenna's house, Silver was still in the pool with Drina. Sarah finished making the Oran Berry shake and went back outside to give it to Silver. He drank it in no time at all. Drina was complaining and splashing around in the pool because she didn't get any of the Oran Berry shake. Silver tilted the glass upside down over Drina's head.

"Uh-oh, Sarah, can you make another shake?"

Sarah shook her head, blue ears shaking back and forth. "We ran out of Oran Berries."

Silver shot out of the pool. "We're out of Oran Berries? What about my Oran Berry juice with dinner tonight?"

Drina made a sound of disappointment.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until we go to the market. I think I saw it on the way here with Eva, but I could be wrong."

He marched up to her. "What about Nanab Berries?"

"Gone."

"What about –"

"Those are gone too."

Silver stared at her with a blank face.

"You eat a lot and it was a long trip to get here. You even ate all my Pecha and Hondew Berries."

Silver took the towel that Sarah offered him and started to dry himself off.

"Also, you dove right into the pool with all your clothes still on. Are you that excited as I am?" she smiled.

"Quite." He shook his head and little drops of water sprayed everywhere like a sprinkler. Sarah grinned and used her paw to cover her face from the droplets. "Is there a gym around here?" he asked.

"You're such a jock," she said. "We'll ask Eva later, or maybe our new neighbors will know."

Silver looked past Sarah and saw the Machoke movers carrying in a small stand of CD's into the house. The CD cases moved slightly with every step the Machoke took.

"Hey, be careful with those!" Silver said and ran over to help the movers.

Sarah saw Drina swimming and having fun in the pool and saw that she was happy to be released from her cage. Sarah went back inside and started to unpack their clothes and put them away in a small closet. Usually, Sarah would dress slightly Goth with her black Tripp pants and chains, and a black tank top with a choker. She didn't want to go extreme with many tattoos, eyeliner, black lipstick, and black nail polish, so she thought a simple black outfit would be nice and help hide her blue skin when need be. This time she wore jeans and a blouse in the comfort of her home while she watched Silver and the movers bring in a small TV. There wasn't much of the place since most of the room was spent on the backyard to Silver's surprise, but the size was a nice start to a new life.

Sarah stretched herself out of the loveseat couch that they just moved into the house. She fell asleep and was startled when she heard a voice.

"Get up."

She fell off the couch and met the eyes of a Houndoom.

"Holt! How did you find me?"

"I followed you of course."

"Silver!"

"Your little boyfriend is already taken care of." His snout built up with fire and he blasted it throughout the house, burning the walls and the new curtains they just put on the windows.

"Stop it!"

"Why did you run away?"

"Stop it!" The fire was getting closer to her.

"You can't run away from me anymore."

"Silver!"

"Sarah!"

Sarah got up from the couch and looked at Silver with wide eyes. She saw that his clothes were changed. He wore torn jeans and a T-shirt that advertised some musical band. He liked to go punk style when he wasn't fighting. She looked around the house and everything was in place. There was a small table and chair out in the backyard and a small bar behind the couch that held some kitchen appliances on the counter.

"You fell asleep," Silver said.

She jumped off the couch and looked outside. Drina was on the grass, sunbathing. She figured that Silver got her out of the pool. "What happened?"

"Uh, the movers left a while ago. We're settled in for now."

Sarah continued to frantically look around.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. There's not much to the place but it's still nice." She hugged him and kissed him on the nose. "I'm glad we're doing this."

Silver hugged her back and they stood there for a while until there was a knock on the front door.

Sarah jumped out of the embrace and looked at the door with large eyes. "It's him! It's Holt!" She ran off and hid under a blanket in the small closet.

"What?" Silver went to open the closet door. "Sarah, what are you talking about?"

"Don't open that door!" she said through the blanket.

There was another knock and Silver dragged Sarah out of the closet. It was easy for him since he was strong. "Don't be so timid. Maybe it's Eva again?"

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll use my moves on them!" he did a fancy fighting stance, and Sarah – as always – was embarrassed to see it. She thought it was a good thing that no one else was around. "Okay, okay, just stop dancing."

"It's not dancing. Come on, it'll be fun."

Sarah let out a sigh and finally complied. She followed Silver to the front door while shaking at the knees.

SESESESESESESESESESES

As the door opened the electric couple was greeted with the sight of a Lucario, a Glaceon cowering behind him, but after a peek over his shoulder she seemed to calm down and even moved to stand at his side.

"Hi, I'm Jenna and this is Leon. We're your neighbors to the right, jolt."

The Luxray looked bored as he stared off to the side, his paws stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. He did however turn back to the other Pokémon when his name was mentioned and gave them a nod of acknowledgement. "Hey."

"Anyway, we just wanted to welcome you guys to Pechettea Town and give you this." holding out the bowl of berries to the other couple Jenna gave them a relaxed smile as her ears perked slightly. "I know it's not much but we figured, given the short notice, that this might still be nice. I mean the pecha berries are pertty easy to come by in town but we have our own oran berry tree so…"

Leon glanced down at his girlfriend a gentle smirk crossing his lips as listened to her. "Babe, you're starting to ramble."

"Right, thanks Leon. So welcome to Pechettea."

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver smiled at the couple standing at the front door. He was about to take the bowl of berries and introduce himself, but stopped when he remembered that Sarah should really be the one to introduce them both. He took a quick glance at her and noticed that she was staring at the couple with a small smile on her face and not saying anything. He nudged her a bit, and Sarah came back to her senses. "Oh, hi! My name is Sarah, and this is my boyfriend Silver." She nudged Silver back with her elbow.

"Nice to meet you," Silver said while Sarah took the bowl of berries from them.

"I remember you," Sarah said while looking at Leon. "Thanks for the berries."

"Yeah," Silver said, eyeing them.

"This is perfect. I was just about to make some shakes, but I ran out of berries. Would you both like to come in? I can make shakes for you if you want."

SESESESESESESESESESES

Leon nodded at the Glaceon's words, smirking, "Nice to know I'm so memorable."

"We'd love to come in. Oh, but you don't have to make us any. Those are for you. You probably haven't had a chance to visit Zook's Shop yet so don't worry about sharing. It's fine." Jenna assured.

As their new neighbors moved aside to allow them inside Leon spoke up as he stepped past his girlfriend and into the house, "I'd love a shake, thanks."

"Leon!" rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's blatant contradiction to her earlier words she followed him inside.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Sarah said while putting the bowl of berries down on the counter. "I can even make two – one Pecha and one Oran – so that you can choose, Leon."

Silver closed the door after the neighbors walked inside. He saw them look around. There wasn't much to the place, but there was a couch on one side of the room, facing a TV that hung on the other side of the room. In the far corner at the back of the room was a full-sized bed. It lay beside an open window. At the other back corner was a small bar with three stools. Sarah was at the bar's counter, making the shakes with a blender and making it cold with her Ice Beam. Between the bed and bar was a small table with two chairs. On the other side of the couch was a CD stand that held tons of music. Next to the stand was Silver's bass guitar. Beside the TV and across the guitar was another small table with a lamp and some boxes on it. Next to that was a small closet.

Silver motioned to the couch. "You two may sit down if you'd like."

Before they moved, Sarah called out over the roaring sound of the blender, "So, how are you guys? And what's this Zook shop you were just talking about?"

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Leon nodded to the Lucario as he took a seat, his girlfriend following while answering the other female's question.

"I'm fine thanks, though taking care of the lighthouse is a full time job and it can get kinda stressful with the power demands of the job, not to mention the hours. But it's nice to come home and be able to relax." Leaning against her boyfriend it was clear that she attributed at least part of the relaxation to his presence, he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"As for Zook's Cranny, Zook is the local shopkeeper, you probably passed by his shop on the way here? Well he sells just about anything you might need, though his inventory is pretty limited considering the size of his shop, and he's the Pokémon you go to if you're looking to sell something. Though I suppose if you really wanted to you could take the bus to visit the Pokémart in the city. Oh! But if you're looking for berries you should definitely go to Buck."

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver grabbed a nearby wooden chair and placed it across from the electric couple. "I don't think I remember seeing any shops or special buildings on the way here. I was too busy carrying all of the luggage," he said while trying to sit. "Besides, I don't think we have anything we want to sell right now." He turned to Sarah. "Right, honey?"

The sound of the blender stopped, and the rattling of glass dishes was heard. "What? You want honey in your shake, Silver? That's unusual."

"No, they were just telling me about Zook's shop, and the Pokémart, and selling."

"Oh, that's nice," she said while putting straws in the shakes and then putting them on a tray. She carried the tray over to the three Pokémon and almost tripped when her pet Dratini slithered by her feet. "Drina!"

The Dratini continued to slither away and stopped by Silver's feet. It hid under his chair, afraid of the new and strange couple in the house.

Sarah successfully brought over the tray of shakes. There were three of them – two Oran Berry shakes and one Pecha Berry – on the tray. Silver propped his left ankle up on his right knee. "I'm not taking one unless you put honey in it, honey."

"You said you didn't want honey, _honey._"

"I change my mind." He smiled.

"You're weird."

"I love you, too."

She turned her back to Silver and offered the shakes to Leon and Jenna instead. "Is Buck a Sawsbuck? I think I saw him when I was with my sister Eva, but I'm not sure."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"So Eva's your sister, makes sense. Kinda funny though, this makes you the fourth Eevelution girl to move here." Leaning forward to take one of the Oran shakes Leon tried to repress a grin as he spotted Jenna rolling her eyes at him again. He couldn't help it; Oran berries were his favorite.

Turning to the little Pokémon that had nearly tripled their hostess, Jenna smiled and waved when it peaked out around Silver's leg to look at them. She couldn't help but to think that it must take after its owner. Shaking her head and holding up a paw when the tray of shakes was offered to her, Jenna declined; she actually had some self control unlike a certain lazy Luxray.

Gaze shifting back to the Glaceon she continued to smile gently while she answered the question, "Yes, he is. I would say good guess but his name kinda gives him away. Buck has made a business out of selling the things he's grown. He's got a real affinity for plants even for a grass type and he often has a garden full of rare flowers, I think he even managed to breed a black rose once."

Nodding along to her words Leon took a moment in between sips to add his own two cents, "Yeah he did. Blue ones too. He doesn't live that far from us actually. He's just over the bridge." He pointed his thumb in the general eastern direction before leaning over to offer his mostly empty cup to the Dratini still in hiding. He waited like that to see if she would venture out and take the last sip.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver's ears twitched slightly as Sarah walked away from them to put away the dishes.

"Rare flowers you say?" Silver said and looked over at Sarah. He leaned in closer to Jenna and Leon and raised a paw to his lips so that Sarah wouldn't hear. "Do you think Buck has some advice on something I can do for Sarah on Valentine's Day?"

Drina slowly slithered out from under Silver's chair and looked at the rest of Leon's shake. He placed it on the floor and the three Pokémon watched as she sniffed the cup, licked the sides, and then started biting the straw until she drank the rest of the shake. She looked very pleased and squealed at Leon while wagging her long tail.

Sarah returned to the group with a shake of her own and stood next to Silver. "How cute. Looks like you made some sort of peace offering with Drina, Leon."

Drina stopped wagging her tail and looked at Jenna.

Sarah checked her shake and took out the straw. "Oh, dear. I'll be right back. I'm sorry."

As Sarah left again, Silver looked back at the couple, waiting for an answer from his previous question about Buck.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Glancing over at the bar Jenna got up to join the Glaceon and keep her distracted for a bit longer, leaving Leon to answer the question. Drina looked torn between following her and sticking near her new friend.

"Well…" he trailed off and glance over at the two girls before leaning closer conspiringly and lower his voice to a whisper, "if you're thinking about getting her some flowers, especially if you want rare ones, you'll wanna talk to Buck as soon as possible. I don't think he has anything real fancy growing right now so he'll need the time to crossbreed the right flowers. It might cost you extra though; it depends on how rare you want them. Besides that you could check the shop or the Pokémart, anything else you'd probably need to ask Jenna… she's knows the other Pokémon in town better than I do."

Leaning back the Luxray rubbed the back of his neck in a sign of slight frustration. "I'm not even sure what I'm gonna do for her yet."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Same here. The flowers were just an idea. Last Christmas I gave Sarah a bouquet of roses. She liked them, but later on she told me that the roses will die. She prefers flowers to stay in the ground and grow naturally. Although, I know she'd like the black rose." He paused for a moment. "Maybe I can get her some flowers in a flowerpot and then go to the mart to get some chocolate. She likes anything covered in chocolate."

Drina made her decision and decided to curl up next to Leon's foot instead of following Jenna whom she wasn't fully acquainted with yet.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do for Jenna soon. You know what she likes, right?" Silver said and then looked at the bar when there was a squeal of laughter from the girls. Silver grinned. He was happy that his girlfriend made a friend so soon in this unfamiliar town and he wanted to do something special for her on Valentine's Day to make her even happier.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"I should hope so. We've been together for… about seven months now. As long as I put effort into it she won't really care what I do." Feeling like he should elaborate on his last sentence a bit more he continued after petting the little Dratini at his feet.

"I've got a lax nature so it's pretty rare to see me do much of anything. But this is Jenna we're talking about and she does so much for me it's only fair that I put all the effort I can into the things I do for her. Besides that I won't be getting flowers, I've done that before and even though she liked them it's not really her thing. But if you want you could probably even ask Buck to start a garden in your yard for you, it'd be small of course since he'd have to do it in probably a couple of hours if you distract her. But that might be nice. As for the chocolate, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and assume she likes ice cream too, because if she does there's actually a little ice cream shop near the playground you could visit. Yuki makes some pretty great ice cream, and snow cones, and pretty much any other frozen dessert you can think of."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Well, your wild guess is right," he said while looking at the glass cup that was still on the floor. He saw that the ice pieces that Sarah put in the shake had melted, and a few drops of water settled at the bottom of the glass. "She sure likes ice and chocolate. I've been with her for about a year and a half now, and I know that chocolate ice cream is one of her favorite things to eat. She also likes parks. I can perhaps take her there one day and she and I can have a day to ourselves. I'm pretty adamant and I'm sure it gets on Sarah's nerves sometimes, but I do what I can for my girl."

He stopped talking when he heard Sarah insist on getting the cup that was on the floor. Jenna insisted that she would get it and came over to pick up the glass before going back to chat with Sarah.

Silver continued when Jenna left. "I guess I can go over and ask Buck one day about the garden, but I don't know. Taking care of a garden is a lot of work and Sarah is an inside-Pokémon. She doesn't like to stay out under the sun for too long. But I guess I can visit both Buck and Yuki whenever I get a chance to go out alone. Right now, we're still unpacking some of our stuff." He referred to the boxes still on the table. "Maybe I'll go some other day, but I have to find some time to myself. How can I – oh! Is there a gym or some sort of dojo around here?"

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Right, ice type, of course she wouldn't like staying in the sun… and yeah, of course we have a gym, it's not like we're in the boonies. Actually we're literally right in front of it, the gym is on the acre between us and the upper level. And if you need some help finding Buck or Yuki just ask me… wow that was proactive of me."

As the girls walked back over, Sarah in the lead, Jenna gave a shrug to indicate she couldn't keep her distracted anymore before she moved to sit by Leon again, "So what are you guys talking about?"

"The gym."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Oh, that's lovely," Sarah said as Silver got up from his chair. He offered her to sit, and when she did she admired the warmth of his seat. Despite her not liking heat, any trace of Silver – whether it was heat or not – made her happy. "I saw the gym on the way here with Eva. It's practically like our backyard. Didn't you see it, honey?"

"No. I had the luggage…remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"All I saw was the lighthouse…which looks nice by the way," he said that last bit to Jenna.

Drina got up and slithered to Sarah's feet. The Glaceon picked her up and placed her on her lap. Silver placed his paw on the back of Sarah's chair and leaned on it, but he was careful not to put so much weight on it because he was so strong and Sarah was too light. He didn't want the chair to topple over in front of their new neighbors.

Sarah looked around the walls of the house and frowned when she remembered something. "Oh dear, we forgot to unpack our clock and put it up." She turned to the couple in front of her and leaned in closer to them. "Do you know what time it is?"

SESESESESESESESESESES

Leon's eyes moved to stare up at the ceiling as he tried to remember where the sun had been on their way over. "Um… about two? I think it might be around two. We don't have a clock at our place. We never really needed one since… well since I don't do anything that requires being on time and Jenna just automatically wakes up in time to go to work."

Nodding Jenna leaned back and into her boyfriend's side, "Thanks by the way, about the lighthouse. I work hard to keep it in good shape, inside and out. Oh, and now that I think of it you could probably see the gym from your backyard. It's that big building in the distance."

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver moved away from the chair and went to the window at the back of the house. He looked out and saw the gym not far away. He felt happy that one of his favorite places to go to was literally in his backyard, but he wondered at the fact of how he was going to spend some time away from Sarah whenever he needed to shop for a special occasion such as for her birthday, Christmas, their anniversary, and especially this holiday that was coming up; Valentine's day.

He imagined telling Sarah that he was going to the gym when he was really going to shop for her. Since the gym was not far away he would not be surprised if Sarah actually went to the gym to visit him or watch him work out. She could stay here with Drina, but Drina liked to sleep and wouldn't hold Sarah's attention for very long. He hoped that there was some kind of membership or entrance fee that would prevent her from entering, so that when she finds him actually not there he wouldn't have to come home to her yelling, "_Where were you?"_

"Isn't that lovely?" Sarah said. She wanted to walk over and stand beside Silver, but she didn't want to be rude and abandoned her new neighbors on the couch. "Now you can take your usual jog and fight in the Pokémon gym."

Silver let out a sigh of relief at the new idea Sarah just gave him. He could shop for her while taking his "jog" before heading back home or to the gym. "Yes, quite."

Sarah looked around again. "I really should put that clock up soon."

"Don't worry about it," Silver said while walking back to the group with new ideas in mind. "That thing is old anyway. I can just buy you another one."

"But I don't want another one. I'd rather have chocolate ice-cream. I just told Jenna it's like my favorite thing to eat."

Silver looked up at Leon who smiled back because he'd guessed right.

"Jenna," Sarah said excitedly. "Do you think we could see inside the lighthouse one day or is it off limits?"

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Oh, I didn't even consider… sorry you can definitely come visit the lighthouse it's open most days to visitors during certain hours. I could even give you a tour, though there isn't much to see." A sweatdrop ran down the back of her head at the thought of how underwhelming her job really was, "Not all that many Pokémon want to see inside the lighthouse. I don't think anyone's even ever asked me before if they could visit, but it's definitely open. Anywhere from ten to ten actually."

"Jenna, don't do that." Leon said as he turned to look down at her with a disapproving gaze.

"Don't do what? jolt." her question was innocent enough but it still irked him how she could do this sometimes.

"Don't go giving those hours, even if they are true. You know the only break you really get is in the middle of the day. You're always waking up early and staying late to charge that thing, you don't need to give up your afternoons for a tour."

"It's fine Leon-" she's cut off before she can finish protesting.

"No. It's not." Turning back to their host he continues holding up a paw in a placating gesture, "Sorry guys, but the afternoons are a no go. She gets a break from twelve to five and another in the morning from twelve to five, right… I'm sure you guys understand."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Oh, we won't tell anyone else about the hours. I barely know anyone around here yet. Besides, if not many Pokémon want to see it then that must mean Jenna's pretty lonely up there, and if no one else asked Jenna about the hours then it'll just be me visiting her."

"Sarah," Silver wanted to stop her before Leon got even more upset. "It's understandable enough that Jenna works so hard she barely has enough time to spend with Leon."

"But, surely there has to be another electric type besides Leon in town to help Jenna out with the lighthouse. Oh, if only I were a Jolteon too."

"Don't say that. We like you just the way you are."

Sarah gave a weak smile. She had hoped to spend more time with her new friend during visitations when Silver was away at the gym. Besides Eva and Leon, she didn't know anyone else and didn't have the courage to get to know new people on her own. She even had this crazy idea of helping Jenna at the lighthouse when intruders would come by at night She would summon up a shivering mist to cover the lighthouse and dock and ultimately protect the town. This made her realize how much she needed a job to occupy herself instead of bothering Jenna. She could read, but she'd read all her books already. She would need to find out where to buy new ones.

She turned to them with a wider smile although it was in vain. "I understand, Leon. I'm sorry, Jenna."

Silver started thinking. "What if Leon showed us around the lighthouse? That way, we won't be bothering Jenna while she's working."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Uh… actually I've only been there once or twice. I wouldn't wanna be held responsible for a tour." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he hoped no one else thought that made him a bad boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Sarah, you can come visit me while I work. It can get kinda lonely up there and it would be nice to have someone to talk to while I work." Smiling gently at the other Pokémon she was touched that someone she barely knew cared so much, "I won't be able to give you the tour unfortunately but anytime you feel like visiting just to talk would be fine. My sister comes to visit me sometimes too but she always feels like she's distracting me so she doesn't stay long, even though I try to tell her otherwise."

At the mention of Jenna's sister a look came over Leon's face that clearly showed he didn't quite like the new topic though it was obvious he didn't want to make anything out of it as he quickly turned his face away so his girlfriend didn't see his expression. He never had gotten along with her sister, not that it was _his_ fault.

"And I didn't mean you couldn't visit her… if it's during work go for it, just try to avoid her break time. Right…" thinking back on it he had sounded kinda controlling when he'd been mentioning Jenna's break. He couldn't help it though, she worked more than she got off and he was the only other electric type in town. Besides even if there was another he doubted she'd give up the hours, they needed the money, or at least that's what she always said.

Coming back from his thoughts he caught the end of Jenna's sentence as she finished explaining exactly what he'd been thinking about, "-only electric types. Plus we need the money." Neither of them brought up why he didn't take the job.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Just curious, but why can't Leon take the other shift? That way, you guys can make a double income."

"Saraaaaah," Silver whined as if his girlfriend just asked the most obvious question in the world and he was too embarrassed to answer it. "If he did that then they would barely spend time together. One would be at work and the other would be sleeping, and vice versa."

"But –"

He crossed his arms and stared her down. He didn't want his girlfriend to drive away their new friends by asking stupid questions – no doubt she's done that before – and if she were to drive them away then she would be lonely and complain in her loneliness, especially since there was no snow to keep her occupied. It's not that he thought the questions were stupid; he just didn't want Sarah to blame herself if something went wrong.

Sarah looked back at Jenna. "I guess I can visit you while you're working. I understand that you need your breaks. Of course, I won't stay for too long." The only reason she said that last bit was to calm Silver and Leon down and to let them know that she doesn't want to be a burden on Jenna, which reminded her of something else.

"You mentioned having a sister," Sarah said, smiling again. "What's she like?"

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Oh, actually I have five siblings, three girls and two boys and we each chose a different element. But only one of them lives here too, her name's Fay and she's a Flareon. She has a mild nature but she can be… a bit protective."

"A bit?" Leon snorts under his breath as her turns to look off to the side again a dark cloud forming over his head at just the thought of her.

"Ehehe…" her nervous laugh and sweat drop hint at some pretty interesting history between the three of them.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Sarah tried counting the stub-like fingers on her paws to make sure she counted all of the Eevee evolutions in her head, and wondered if all the elements were in Jenna's family – including and ice type.

Silver spoke while Sarah was preoccupied with herself. "If she's _a bit_ protective does that make her the older sibling? Ya'know, just to look out for you."

Sarah gave up on her counting – since she wasn't very good at any kind of math – and looked up at the couple. "What happened with you three?"

"You're being nosy today," Silver said to Sarah.

"You're the one with the bigger nose," she said while turning to him.

Silver was tempted to take his paws and cover his long blue snout, but he didn't. He would have blushed too out of embarrassment, but his dark fur wouldn't show even a hint of pink.

"Yes, but you're asking a personal question." he said to her and then turned to the couple on the couch. "Sorry about that."

"But I want to know," Sarah mumbled under her breath so that Silver wouldn't hear.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Laughing lightly at the couple's antics Jenna answered, "It's fine. And yes Fay is older than me, but not by much, though she's still the protective older sibling when it comes to at least one part of my life."

"Yeah, your love life." Leon turned to ask a question of the blue furred couple, "Y'kno she moved over here just to bother me?"

"That's not true, jolt!" she held a look bordering on exasperated as she gazed up at him.

"Fine, then that's only half the reason."

"Leon-"

"Seriously, she came to visit once after we started dating and decided she had to move here just to try to get rid of me."

"She liked Pechettea Town too. After all the letters I sent home she really wanted to see it too and she liked it enough to stay."

The Luxray gave his significant other a look as she unknowingly admitted that her sister had, at least partially, moved to Pechettea because of him. "She'd told me, on multiple occasions, _multiple_ Jenna, that I'm not good enough for you."

"I… well… she. Okay she doesn't like you."

"See! You admit it!"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what she thinks. She just wants what, or rather who, is best for me and she's having trouble seeing that it's you."

"I know. But I still can't stand her. If I hear her say how useless I am one more time I _swear-_ I just… she.. rrrr. I'd give her a good shock if I thought it wouldn't just make things worse. Right…"

Leon slumped down in the couch as he crossed his arms and pouted in frustration. He was glad he hadn't met Fay first or he might have developed a prejudice against Eevelutions. Jenna smoothed back his mane sympathetically, her sister never made things easy for him and by extension it just made things harder on her, not that either of them noticed.

The more Fay nit-picked at him the lazier he got in retaliation and the lazier he got the less time he spent looking for a job. She never mentioned this, however, she wanted him to do things on his own. She didn't want to turn into the kind of girl that nagged at her boyfriend. She didn't want to end up treating him like her sister did, there was no way their relationship could survive that. So she was willing to wait until he found his own motivation and she would continue to try and be the mediator between the two Pokémon.

SESESESESESESESESESES

For a while, Sarah and Silver didn't say anything. The two let the couple chill for a bit from the heated talk of Fay. Silver didn't quite understand sibling relationships because he was an only child. He used to have a fighting type mentor – a Mienshao – as a potential grandfather-like figure, but that was about it. Sarah of course had her younger sister Eva, but they got along pretty well. Both Pokémon didn't know it, but both Sarah and Silver were thinking the same thing; maybe bigger families do have more problems.

"Well," Sarah said, breaking the silence. "It sounds like Fay is very controlling…like a bad guy in a movie or something." She shivered at the thought. "Even if she is related to me by species, fire-types are my least favorite. Silver's too."

"Not so much," he said since he was only half steel and can tolerate half the damage done by them. "I knew some fire-types that can be feisty and can start up some pretty heated conversations – excuse my pun – but I can accept them and I'm open to any fire-type who's nice and willing to be a friend. Besides my old mentor, it's other fighting-types I can't stand; too much competition."

"You don't have any competition."

"Of course I do!"

"I'm sure the fighting types here are nice…if there are any. What about the Machoke?"

"Those were just the movers," the Lucario grunted, wanting to change the subject. He turned back to Jenna. "Fay is your sister, not your mother. She shouldn't do that, but I can kind of understand where she's coming from." He looked at Sarah and a feeling of wanting to protect her came over him before he looked back at the couple. "She shouldn't worry too much. Leon's better off than most Pokémon out there in the world."

"I'm sure Fay's still nice," Sarah said. Even if Fay was a fire-type, she was still open to meeting and making friends with another Eevee evolutions. "What types are the rest of your family? Is there a Glaceon?"

By now Silver should be annoyed, but because she liked to talk about other Eevee, and since the last conversation made him a bit flustered, he decided to let her personal question slide just this time.

SESESESESESESESESESES

This time Jenna gave them a big smile that caused her eyes to close. "Yes, my younger brother is a Glaceon, he took after my mother actually. I also have a younger sister that's a Vaporeon, and an older brother that's an Umbreon. My Father's a Leafon, and a bit disappointed that no one decided to take after him."

Her smile gentled a little as she thought about her family, "They're a bit of a handful but I do miss them. I send them letters every month but it's nice to actually have Fay in Pechettea. And with you and Eva here it's beginning to feel a lot more like home."

Leon came out of his slouch to wrap his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders comfortingly. "I've never actually met any of the others but Jenna always talks about them, so I feel like I get along with some of them pretty well. Heck, considering how much I know and what they probably know about me from her letters I could be friends with some of them already without even knowing!" he grinned after a short burst of laughter. The mood in the room instantly improved.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver's arms relaxed and the two smiled and laughed along with their new neighbors.

"That's so great!" Sarah said while Silver went to get an extra chair for himself. "You don't have an Espeon in your family?" She counted with her paws once again to make sure that all the Eevee evolutions were in check.

Silver came back with his wooden chair and sat beside Sarah. He noticed that Drina was sleeping on Sarah's lap. She probably fell asleep while they were all talking. He wanted to pick her up and put her back in her cage, but he didn't want to be rude to Leon and Jenna by getting up again, so he left her on Sarah's cold lap.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Nope, no Espeon. In fact until Eva I'd never even met an Espeon before. I'll have to introduce you to Fay one day… maybe if you're both visiting the light house.. or we could all have lunch together during my break. I have to eat either way so that shouldn't be a problem."

Leon shrugged at the feel of eyes on him as if asking permission, "I'd come too but… yeah." he left his sentence hanging as he avoided saying more negative things about the Flareon.

"Y'kno speaking of sisters, mine still hasn't visited yet. I'll have to give her a call or something and see when she can come. She'd totally love you." Running his fingers over the Jolteon's cheek the spiked fur bent with his fingers and let off a bit of static electricity that neither of them really noticed.

"Yeah?" Jenna tilted her head back to look up at him as she said this and caught his eye as he was looking back down at her.

"Yeah." He stole a quick peck on the lips before they both turned back to their neighbors.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"I would kiss Silver on the lips too if he didn't have such a big snout." She turned to her boyfriend with a grin.

"Again with the nose?"

"But I love him anyway." She kissed him on the cheek and again on the nose. His face felt hot and he thought he might have been blushing, but because of his fur, no one was able to see it.

Sarah turned back to the couple and remembered the static that flew between them. She thought it was romantic to have a spark of love show between them – literally. She giggled at that, and everyone looked at her. She quickly stopped when they noticed. "You have a sister too, Leon? What's _she _like?"

Silver sat there dumbfounded, not from the kisses but from the fact that everyone had family except him. All he had now was Sarah. This made his realization of them moving into town multiply, and his hopes of starting a new family with Sarah began to swell and excite him. Of course, he never talked with Sarah about it, at least not yet.

"Maybe if Eva's not busy she can come to lunch too." She bounced in her seat a bit which made the little dragon Pokémon stir but not wake up. "It can be a girl's day out!"

SESESESESESESESESESES

"That sounds great, Sarah." Nodding along with the Glaceon's excitement that was all that showed through her calm nature.

"Hmm… yeah, then maybe you and me could hang out?" quirking a brow in inquiry Leon turn his question to Silver. "If it happens anytime soon I could show you around Pechettea or something. Right…"

"And what's my sister like? Well she's a couple years older than me so she's more mature… but she always has been so…" he trailed off for a moment as he tried to think of a better explanation.

"She was the favorite and my parents were always trying to get me to be more like her but she always just wanted me to be myself. I think that's why I developed a lax nature, since all I wanted was to rebel against what my parents said and what better way to fight back against the pressure to be perfect that by doing nothing at all. That's probably why we get along so well, she's always been looking out for me and supporting me. She's actually the one that told me about Pechettea and convinced me to give it a try. My parents had been threatening to kick me out for a while before then but I knew they were bluffing. But when Lexi said it'd be a good idea to move out I took her seriously. My parents were so glad to have me gone they even helped pay off my first mortgage. Best decision I ever made." Pulling Jenna against himself a little tighter it was obvious what he had ment.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"What a story that is!" Sarah said while smiling. She wondered if she should write that down, but her notepad was in the closet. She didn't want to be rude and get up to go get it. She already got up a few times for the shakes, and she thought she should stay put. Besides, Drina was on her lap and she thought it would be best not to move.

"Looks like you met Jenna here in town. That must be nice," Silver added.

"How long have you guys been together?" Sarah asked.

"About seven months," Silver said before either electric Pokémon answered.

The ice-type turned to her boyfriend. "Wow, you seem to know that already. You and Leon must be really good friends now."

"Is that sarcasm you're using?" he said with a bit of it in his own voice.

"No."

"Well, then…yes, we're working on it," Silver said while nodding to the Luxray.

"That's great! You're making friends. You didn't really have any before."

Silver growled at her, vein popping from his forehead.

"It must be nice to have Lexi help you, Leon," Sarah said, ignoring her significant other.

SESESESESESESESESESES

"It was, she doesn't really help so much anymore though… Jenna's got all the bills-n-stuff covered sooo… yeah." looking back and forth between the two blue Pokémon Leon nearly sweatdropped at their behavior.

"Anyway…" trailing off the Luxray's ear twitch a moment before the chiming of the clock tower reached them, "Ah, looks like it's time to go. I've gotta make sure this one actually gets some sleep before her next shift, right…"

Standing. Leon stretches before looking down at Jenna, waiting for her to stand as well.

"Right, it should be around three then and now that you mention it I-" she's cut off by a yawn that she quickly covers with her paw. "Sorry 'bout that. But yeah we should be going. It was nice meeting you two, and Drina of course." Standing with her boyfriend this time she waited as he said his goodbyes.

"Yeah, we'll have to do this again." He says as he extends a paw for Silver to shake.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Silver got out of his chair and shook the Luxray's paw. "Well, I guess if I need you, you're right next door. You're going to have to show me around town sometime," he joked, knowing about his lax nature. "It was really nice meeting you and Jenna."

Drina noticed the sudden shift Sarah made in her seat and slid off her lap before the Glaceon got up. This meant that Drina wasn't really asleep, but only relaxing and quietly listening to their conversation.

"Yes, very nice," Sarah said, standing. "I'll visit you at work some other time. I'll finish cleaning up around here." She waved a blue paw around her house, signaling at the mess even though the place was clean. She went up to Jenna and hugged her despite her sparks and spiky fur. She was just overjoyed that she met another Eevee-evolution besides Eva, especially since the Eevee kind are rare Pokémon.

Silver led the couple to the door. "Well, I hope you get lots of rest…both of you."

"Yeah, we should get together sometime soon," Sarah said excitedly.

This surprised Silver. Because of her timid nature she was never so open about things like that. He smiled and hoped that her nature would change back to what it once was again.

Drina slithered up to Jenna and rubbed her face against her leg. Since Jenna was here for a while, Drina has grown a bit fond of her.

SESESESESESESESESESES

Bending down to pet the Dratini Jenna grinned at the acceptance and cute behavior, it kind of made her want a pet of her own. As Silver opened the door for them Jenna stood back up. "Definitely soon, I've never noticed before but it's been kinda strange not having a Glaceon around. I'll definitely have to introduce you to Fay too, she'll be so excited when I tell her about you."

Leon kneels to be closer to the dragon Pokémon, "Even though you totally just chose my girlfriend over me, _I'm_ still going to say goodbye to _you._" Giving the Dratini a quick pet he stands as well and steps out the door after Jenna "Bye Drina."

Already out the door the Luxray stops and turns around to address Silver, "Oh and yeah, definitely, come over anytime you want for that tour… except during Jenna's breaks. Naps are great and all but they can get boring too so we can hang out whenever."

SESESESESESESESESESES

"Of course," Silver said, referring to not visiting on Jenna's break time. "If I'm not at the gym then I'll be at home or on your front porch." He laughed.

"I can't wait to meet Fay," Sarah said as Jenna stepped out the door with Leon.

After a few more exchanges of hugs and goodbyes, the blue couple waved at the electric couple who were already walking towards their yard. Silver closed the door and slouched on the warm, body-heated couch as Sarah put away the chairs.

"That was nice," she said.

"Yes, it was."

"Maybe next time we should invite them over to dinner or go out somewhere. We can have like a double date or something!"

"We still don't know what's around town. Don't jump to any conclusions yet."

"I know. I'm just so excited."

He smiled. "I know, honey…I know."

* * *

If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me about them. Fop626 and have a bunch already but it'll still be interesting to see what you guys think.


	3. Feb 14th

Pokémon RP

Valentine's Day

(Date: February 14th)

Taking his sweet time, Leon made his way over to his neighbor's house. It's Valentine's day and under the guise of keeping themselves occupied while the girls hung out for a bit the Luxray was on his way to pick up Silver so they could actually begin the V-day preparations. It was almost sad really despite having nearly two weeks to prepare neither Pokémon had really been able to decide what they would get for their significant other.

And now they would have to make a mad dash in order to be ready by the time Jenna got off work because both girls would be coming back by then. Or rather, Silver would have to make a mad dash seeing as it was practically impossible for Leon to do such a think considering his lax nature. Either way though he planned to help his friend, who still hadn't managed to remember which Pokémon lived where, to get to the resident florist's house.

Knocking on the front door Leon waited patiently for it to open.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

The door opened right away, and Silver was standing with Drina wrapped around his neck. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I almost thought you wouldn't come."

He moved aside to let Leon in the house. Leon stepped in as if there was no trouble at all, but as soon as Silver slammed the door shut he ran about the house worrying. "Oh, what am I to do? What am I to do? How am I to top last year?"

Within his worry Drina slid off of him and slithered over to her opened cage. She'd rather sit in a nice quiet place with straw as a floor rather than hanging around a worried Lucario.

"Sarah warned me about this," Silver continued as Leon took a seat on the couch. "She suggested that we prepare early – she and I, but I was too adamant and stubborn to care. Now, I'm in for it!" He ran about the house with heavy footsteps. He wasn't stamping his feet on purpose; since he's half steel he's a bit on the heavy side despite his lean look.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Raising an eyebrow at his friend's frantic behavior Leon spoke up, "Wait, then what were you talking to Buck about when I brought you to visit him the other week? I though that's where we were going today. You mean to tell me you _didn't_ commission him to grow you any rare flowers?"

Reclining into the back of the couch he waved at Drina nonchalantly as she peeked out of her cage and over at him.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Oh, no. I definitely did that," Silver said as he stopped pacing around the house. He began to calm down a bit and Drina was relived to not feel his booming steps slightly shaking her cage. "It's just that…is that _all _I'm going to do? Will the flowers be enough? Should we still visit Yuki too? Maybe I can make dinner for her too…but I can't cook…maybe I can take her out instead…oh, wait, I don't have enough money for that." He began to panic again.

Silver started pacing the room again, and Drina's eyes widened every time her cage slightly shook.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"You could still take her to Yuki's. We both know she'd enjoy it and it's been pretty hard keeping it a secret from her considering how often the thought of ice cream comes to her. Besides that you've been having a hard time resisting too. But we can talk about this on our way to Buck's, we should really get going, he has things to do today too you know."

Standing from the couch Leon headed to the door before pausing for a second, "Are you bringing Drina with us?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

From the cage, Drina vigorously shook her head at the Luxray while Silver's back was turned.

"That's a great idea," he said.

Drina instantly tried hiding under some straw in a corner as he opened her cage. She was smart enough to not want to deal with a worried Lucario outside of the house – Heaven knows she's had enough of that in one day. She also had plans to relax in the pool while he was away with Leon.

"Okay, Drina, let's go for a walk." He held up a maroon colored leash.

She squealed while shaking her head.

"It'll be fun. We're going to pick up a few things for –"

She slithered out of the cage when he tried grabbing her and went out into the backyard through a little door.

"Alright, fine!" he called after her, knowing that he didn't have all day to chase his pet around the house.

He put the leash on the table – he would put it in its usual spot later – and went to open the front door while facing Leon. "Shall we go?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, let's get going." Walking out the door he waited a moment for the Lucario to lock up before they headed out. As they passed the lighthouse Leon narrowed his eyes against the sunlight as he looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of the girls at the top. Crossing the bridge brought his attention back down to their path, just as well he hadn't been able to see them anyway.

In just a few minutes they were at Buck's door and Leon stepped up on the stoop and knocked before returning to the side of his jittery friend. The door opened after only a few seconds and a kindly Sawsbuck in a sweater vest greeted them with a smile, "Hello gentlemen, I assume you've come for the flowers you've requested."

As he moved to step out a grey blur whizzed past before floating excitedly about the visitors.

"Ah, excuse Cloudy's behavior. He always gets excited when visitors come, though I'm sure you remember that from last time. Come, I'll show you to the flowers." Leading the two blue and black Pokémon around to the side of the house they came to a table amongst a small garden dedicated to growing flowers for customers.

"Here we are. Now take your pick. I wasn't sure if you wanted them cut or potted so I've left them planted. Choose the ones you like best and I'll prepare them." Gesturing down to the flowers Buck awaited the selection.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver surveyed the whole garden and his selections that Buck grew for him. He eyed two kinds of particular flowers, a blue one and a black one. He thought of the two flowers resembling him and his friend; black and blue side by side in the wind. The flowers swayed with the cool February breeze, and he took a moment to inhale the crisp air and scent of roses.

He glanced at Cloudy – the Castform – that was still hovering around him and Leon. He automatically thought of Drina. She would have liked to play with Cloudy since all of his forms wouldn't hurt her except for his ice form. She didn't come along with them last time and he regretted not mentioning Cloudy when he tried to get her out of her cage or else she would have agreed to come along.

From just one more inhale of the air, Silver felt relaxed from all the stress he felt earlier that day with the Valentine preparations. He thought he could just sit at the table – or maybe even a bench or something – and enjoy the garden for the rest of the afternoon, or at least until the breeze died down.

A grunt and a nudge from Leon woke Silver from his trance and the Lucario snapped back into reality. Slowly, the stress from earlier that day started to come back. He knew he couldn't stay there all day or even for the next second. They both had to get their stuff and get out.

Silver pondered over the flowers, but he didn't ponder for very long. He made his decision quickly. "I'll take the black roses, and I'd like to have them potted, please. My girlfriend prefers them to not die quickly in a bouquet."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Of course and I'm happy to hear that. Not too many Pokémon actually think about the flower's well being." Kneeling on the ground the Sawsbuck took no notice of the soil dirtying his knees. Using a small gardening shovel Buck unearthed three black roses, careful not to damage the roots, before standing to deposit the plants in a small pot on the table.

"As long as you take good care of them you will be able to transfer them at any time to an outside garden. Black roses tend to be pretty resilient but they should be watered at least every other day. Though once daily is highly advised." He packed extra soil gently in around the edges of the pot as he spoke. "Also try to keep them near a window as they will need the sunlight. Cloudy, if you please?"

Gesturing to his pet to come over the little weather Pokémon zoomed to his side before it's form shifted, its head encased in a large raindrop as the remainder of its body expanded slightly and darkened like a rain cloud. Performing a Rain Dance the transformed Pokémon drizzled lightly over the potted plant in an obviously well practiced move.

"And here you go. That'll be 500 bells." Holding out the roses to the Lucario, Buck, smiled kindly at him again. "I usually wouldn't charge so much but due to the rush job I had to neglect a few other things so… I'm sure you understand?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm in a rush myself." He felt around himself and couldn't feel the bulge of his wallet. He reached into his shirt pocket and couldn't find anything either. He patted his short pants again and looked worriedly at the Sawsbuck who only stared back and kept holding the roses out to him.

"One moment, please," he told Buck and dragged Leon away with him to a small flower bed where they couldn't be heard. Cloudy was floating beside Buck – still in his rain form – with a curious look on his face.

Silver whispered to Leon even though both Pokémon where out of earshot. "Dude, do you have my wallet?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Shaking his head the Luxray answered, "No, ah… you forgot your wallet? You really were nervous. Look we're not that far from the house you could run back and get it or I could just spot you and you can pay me back when we get there right..."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver thought it over with an apprehensive gaze as he watched the flowers. Of course he knew that it would be quicker to let Leon pay for the flowers now and he would just have to pay him back later, but at the same time he didn't want to feel like a bad neighbor – considering that the two just met less than a month ago – especially on a day like Valentine's Day. That was an even worse thing to consider. He thought about not being able to pay for his own girlfriend's gifts, and this time was certainly the first. He always bought her gifts ahead of time, but with the moving and the unpacking and all, he just didn't have time to think about what to get on Valentine's Day. But he thought that those were just excuses. He acknowledged that it was his fault for forgetting about a gift in the first place and he was going to take full responsibility of the blame.

He sighed and held his paw up to Leon. "That's nice, but it's my fault for forgetting it." He put down his paw and his arm fell limp at his side. "I'm a pretty fast runner, so I'll be back in no time." He started towards the bridge in a steady jog and called out to Leon before breaking into a run. "Hold the fort for me!" Then he disappeared beyond the bridge.

On the way back to the house Silver passed by a lot of Pokémon who were friendly enough to say hello, seeming to want to chat. He had to give them a quick rejection for conversation as he continued to dash. Some gave him confusing looks, others understood that he might have been busy, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible.

When he approached the lighthouse, Sarah spotted him. Since she was at the top floor of the lighthouse with Jenna she saw him and the rest of the town in all its splendor. She smiled and waved down at him. "Pretty fast for a simple jog! Are you trying to learn Extremespeed?"

But he didn't hear her. He was too focused on his wallet and getting back on time. No matter how close the shop was to the house it still irked him that this day was starting off wrong. He took out his key and slid it in the door. He barged in the house and Drina looked up from her nap on the couch. She had a few berries surrounding her.

_So, that's what you do when I'm away, _he thought as he looked at his pet, but he didn't have time to mess around with Drina. He had a wallet to find.

He searched frantically and Drina's gaze followed him wherever he went, eyes bulging with wonder. She was still startled that he suddenly came home earlier than expected.

After looking around the closet and under the bar in the kitchen and in any boxes still unpacked, he couldn't find it anywhere. Drina made a noise and pointed her tail at the table. Silver looked at her then at the table, following where she was pointing. He smacked his head with his paw as if he was using Force Palm on himself.

"Right under my nose!"

He took the wallet and dashed out of the house after quickly thanking and saying a small goodbye to Drina. He didn't even think about wanting to bring her so she could meet Cloudy. She yawned, took a bite of a berry, and went back to sleep.

Silver ran back to the shop and again ignored or politely told off the rest of the Pokémon he passed. Once again, Sarah tried to get his attention from the top of the lighthouse, but he didn't hear her. As he kept on running he thought it was a good thing that he wasn't too tired – he's done much more vigorous exercises before – and eventually saw the bridge and the flower shop in the distance.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Watching his friend run off into the distance Leon shook his head at the other Pokémon's stubbornness. But it couldn't be helped so he'd wait here and 'hold down the fort'. Though that reminded him of a question he'd wanted to ask Buck in a roundabout way. "Hey'a Buck, you getting anything for Whitney today, got any special flowers for her?" A slow grin spread across his lips as the Sawsbuck blushed lightly and averted his gaze.

"I...I don't know what you mean.." giving the Luxray a quick glance his gaze returned to the ground just as quickly as he gave a resigned sigh, "I- yes I've bred some special flowers for her. Though it has been difficult since she's so dedicated to feng-shui. I've settled on some beautiful orange roses to suit her decor. Their meaning just so happens to fit appropriately as well."

"Their... meaning?"

As he entered his garden-expert mode he forgot his embarrassment and his blush faded, "Hm? Oh, yes, I'm sure you've heard of the language of flowers before?"

At a vague nod of agreement from the younger male he continued, "Well certain flowers have certain meanings, red roses representing passion and romance while yellow roses symbolize friendship and happiness. So, orange roses, being a hybrid of the two, can be used to indicate a desire to move a friendship into a more romantic relationship." As he finished his explanation his blush returned and deepened further as Cloudy snickered at him and Leon gave him a sly leer.

"Well, look at you, Casanova."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Did ya miss me?" Silver said while tapping Leon hard on the shoulder. "How much will that be again?" he asked Buck as Leon rubbed his shoulder.

When Buck repeated the price, Silver opened his wallet and fished out the money, only to have his paw turn up empty. He looked at his empty paw and noticed that he was a bit shaky and forgot to grab the money. He reached again in his black wallet with its golden emblem and pulled out the money. It was a bit more than Buck asked for, but he didn't notice that. "Sorry about that."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, _so_ much." The sarcasm was obvious as the Luxray tended to his sore shoulder; steel-types were pretty heavy handed.

Swapping the flowers for the bells, Buck carefully counted out the right amount before returning the change. "It's no problem. I hope she likes the roses." And with that Buck gave the two Pokémon a polite nod before returning to his house.

"Well, all in all that went smoothly. Oh and before I forget, you remember that Ninetails I told you about? Yeah, Buck's gonna give 'er some orange roses, which apparently stand for wanting to take a friendship to the next level."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Whitney? Oh, yeah," Silver said as the two began to walk away from the shop. "I remember. That sounds about right. Buck shouldn't get her mad or else he'd burn up." He did a small laugh and stopped when the other Pokémon didn't join in. "I'd sure like to see what'll happen when he gives her those flowers."

Silver looked down at the pot in his paws. "Oh, Poké balls! I forgot to ask Buck what black roses mean. Oh, well. I'm sure Sarah will still like them. She loves the color. Where to next?" he said while turning to Leon. "Anything you need to do for Jenna?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I'm sure Whitney will love the roses. Apparently she's into feng-shui and those'll fit well with that, he's put a lot of thought into this. Oh, and we could stop at my place so you can stash those," he gestured towards the potted plants for emphasis before continuing, "just in case Sarah comes home before we get back."

"As for Jenna... I think I'm gonna cook dinner for her and we've got all the ingredients I need for that so I'm good there. We could go visit Yuki if you haven't made reservations yet... well I guess you wouldn't need reservations since it's only a cart. But you might want to make sure she has the flavor you want."

As they continued on their way Leon began to question his plans before deciding to just ask for a second opinion, "Do you think that's enough? For Jenna I mean. It's rare that I do... well anything, so I want to be sure that everything that I do shows her how much I appreciate her, right..."

His shoulders began to slump along with his ears as he stuffed his paws in his pockets, self-doubt setting in.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I think you still do _some _things," he said. "You came out here with me to get the flowers, and I thank you for that. Considering you yourself said that you don't do anything…I think cooking for Jenna is a really, really big step. I'm sure she'll notice how much hard work you're going to put into the meal and she should be really proud of you. Even though I don't cook, I could try to lend you a hand if you need help."

They took a slight turn in their walking. "And I think going to your house to hide these would be a good idea," he said, gesturing to the flowers. "We could head over to Yuki's later, or maybe I could just take Sarah over there myself." He thought it over for a while and there was silence for a time until another thought crossed his mind.

"You mentioned Whitney liking feng-shui. Remind me again what that is."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Huh? Oh, feng-shui is... uh how to explain this? I don't know much about it but I think it's basically how you organize the stuff in your house to bring good luck or money. Whitney does it for a living as an interior designer." As they crossed the bridge Leon tried to think of a better explanation but couldn't think of one so with a shrug of his shoulder he said, "That's all I got."

"And thanks man. I really appreciate the offer but I wanna do the actual cooking myself though you can still help with the prep work. You can even bring Drina over if you don't wanna leave her alone anymore." His mood seemed to have lifted some until he remembered why he'd doubted himself in the first place.

"But seriously, I really do appreciate it, Fay came over for a visit the other day and of course all she had to say to me was how useless I am. She complains to Jenna about me too. And when she's talking I get so mad I swear I could just-" he's interrupted as a large spark jumps across the spikes of his mane but the moment passes quickly and he deflates into himself again, "but after she's gone everything she says just stays with me. And even when Jenna tries to cheer me up an' tell me none of it is true; it's just kinda hard to believe her. I know I don't deserve someone like her."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver jumped out of the way when a stray spark leaped from Leon's mane and passed by his feet, but he didn't say anything about it since he knew how upset his friend can be at the mention of Fay. "Well, maybe if Jenna tells her sister that you made the meal all by yourself, perhaps Fay will realize that you are good enough for Jenna. She can't be like this for the rest of her life."

As both Pokémon approached the house, Silver stopped when he remembered his pet. "Wait a minute," he said while stopping Leon from opening his door. He shifted the flower pot to one paw and used the other to pull out his key. He walked to his front door and opened it to see Drina sleeping – or what he thought to be sleeping – in her cage. The berries on the couch were gone, and there were some patches of grass sticking out in the backyard. He approached her cage and opened it. She jerked awake, and he wasn't surprised that she didn't even seem half-asleep.

"So, you think you can take the berries and bury the remains out back, huh?" he said. By this time, Leon walked through the opened front door, but Sliver didn't notice.

Drina gulped and was prepared to slither out of the cage when her owner blocked her way with a swift paw. "Next time…" he began as Drina slid to the back of her cage and tried to curl up while shaking. "Next time…let me know when you're taking the berries so that I can have some too."

Drina stopped shaking and looked up at him, confused.

"Your secret's safe with me as long as you share," he said while pointing to the backyard. "And you bury things poorly." He extended his arm to her. She squealed happily, complying, and crawled over his arm. She draped herself over his neck and became like the ruffled fur of a rich coat. She was unusually smaller than the average Dratini and could manage to do things like that.

He closed her cage and looked at Leon. "It'd be a great idea to bring Drina," he told him when he really just wanted her out of the house so that he can have all the berries to himself. "When are you going to start cooking?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Shaking his head in amusement at the scene between master and pet the Luxray responded, "We can start setting up right now. And I'll start dinner in about an hour or so, that way it'll be ready when Jenna gets home."

They move towards the door as Leon returns to their previous conversation, "As far as I can tell Fay's always been protective of Jenna cuz they're closest in age to each other... actually I think they're twins. So it's probably not just me, Fay seems like the type that would think 'no one's good enough for my sister' but she especially doesn't like me because Jenna's doing the real work."

Leon waits a moment for Silver to lock up as they step out of the house before continuing, "So Jenna tellin' her about dinner wouldn't make much of a difference. Don't get me wrong, Jenna always stands up for me it's just never enough for Fay. I'm never good enough... I just hope the rest of their family isn't the same way when I finally meet them."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver was about to say something else that related to Fay, but stopped himself, figuring that they'd just be going in a circle again on how Fay was set on thinking that Leon wasn't good enough for Jenna. He wanted to change the subject, but didn't want to seem like he didn't care. Of course he cared. He decided to do both, but didn't know if the words he spoke were relevant. He just wanted to cheer up his friend. "Well, if they are twins like you said, then do they share that supernatural twin power? I mean, if Fay is going around telling her own sister that no one is good enough for her then she might get the same thing back – kind of like karma. She might think that no one is good enough for herself." At this point, Silver arched his back a bit more and spoke in a voice that was higher and more proper than his own, "I'm Fay the Flareon, and I'm so snooty and bossy that no Pokémon is good enough for me! And I think that goes for the rest of my family too!"

Drina giggled.

Silver returned to his regular, gruff voice. "But seriously, it's not that I have anything against her. It's just that…I don't think the problem is _you _it's _her_, and if I'm right on that, then you shouldn't have a problem about the other family members – unless of course she's spreading some foolish gossip about you and they're foolishly believing her."

They both started up Leon's steps. "Besides, how can she not see the strapping young lad that you are who cares for Jenna?" He stopped himself before fixing that last sentence. "And I say that with all possible heterosexually." He turned away, embarrassed and thought of Sarah. For a moment, he almost forgot it was Valentine's Day.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Chuckling, the electric-type shook his head again while opening the front door.

"Dude, seriously? Did you really just pull a no homo? But yeah, I get what you're saying. It's not like you've ever met her or anything. And even if Fay's been telling them stuff about me so has Jenna and from what she's told me some of them are really looking forward to meeting me. I think Fay just harps on me so much because Jenna's job is paying for my house when she has the option of living in the lighthouse since it includes housing for one. I don't think she'd like me all that much either way but this can't be helping my case."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver shrugged his shoulders, not knowing if he wanted to say any more. "Oh, well. I guess we'll have to see what happens, huh?"

Drina slid off his shoulder when they all got into Leon's house. She slithered to a corner and curled up to sleep, but she really wanted the other two Pokémon to only think she was asleep. She really wanted to watch them and see what they'd do next.

"Where should I put these?" Silver asked while holding up the potted roses. "If we hide them in a place with no sunlight…I just hope they don't wither by the time I give them to Sarah."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I think they'll be alright it's not like they'll be here for the whole day, either way though you can just sit them on a window sill if you like." As Leon said this he watched Drina slithered off with his head tilted curiously.

He couldn't help but to wonder why the little Pokémon wasn't excitedly exploring the new environment but he let it slide as he moved to prepare for dinner.

The Lucario placed the flower pot on the nearest window sill. He nodded in approval when he saw the sunlight flooding through the window and covering the flowers. He glanced over his shoulder at Drina and also wondered why she wasn't exploring. Normally, she would be curious about a new atmosphere, but figured she was probably just tired after eating all the berries.

"So," he began as he followed Leon to the kitchen area and away from Drina. "You said you won't start cooking dinner until an hour from now. What are you going to do until then?"

As the two male Pokémon walked away, Drina peeked at them with one eye before slithering away quietly to explore around Leon's house. She wanted to look around without them noticing so that if she broke something – on accident – she didn't want to be blamed. If something were to break, she thought she could just slither back in the corner on time before the two Pokémon turned around to see what had happened. She just wanted to look. She didn't want to break anything, hence the plan to pretend to sleep.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Well… usually I would take a nap. But since you're here we could just hang out for a while, talk. Or whatever." Shrugging his shoulders, the Luxray turned to his friend.

"It's whatever you want basically. I don't really have any ideas."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

The Lucario scratched behind his ear, thinking. "Well, in my spare time I usually battle or play music. But I can let you rest for later tonight."

As they talked, Drina saw the flower pot on the sill. She admired the flowers greatly and her eyes glimmered in the sunlight. She wanted to climb up to take a better look at them. She surveyed her surroundings to find objects to climb on, but her attention was quickly changed when something else caught her eye.

"I can head over to Yuki's and see what she's got while you sleep," he continued. "I can come back afterwards if you still need help."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Nah, you don't have to leave. What kind of friend would I be if I took a nap while you were visiting? And this is even the first time you've been over my house, besides I had a nap earlier..." shuffling around a bit and running his fingers through his mane, Leon considered their other options.

"I'm not really one for battling, though I would be awesome at it," he muttered the second half under his breath as he shoved his paws in his pockets.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Aside from his large ears giving him keen hearing, the house was quiet enough for Silver to hear Leon's final words. He smirked, crossed his arms, and chuckled softly at the possibility of a challenge. "Yeah, you would be pretty awesome at it. You look strong enough. When's the last time you've done it?"

Drina managed to find a chair she could use for climbing, but there was an object on it that was hindering her from pushing the chair over to the window. She scratched her head with the tip of her tail, thinking as she looked around. She sighted both familiar and unfamiliar contraptions, but wasn't sure if they were what she needed.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"When was the last time I battled? Man, it's been forever. But don't think that's left me out of practice. Training was like the one think I actually did growing up. Mainly on accuracy and precision, but that much training kinda translates over to other stats too." Shrugging his shoulders, as if to nonchalantly brush off his biggest achievement, Leon let his eyes wander before they landed on Drina.

She seemed to finally be comfortable enough to have a look around so he figured he'd leave her be for now.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver followed Leon's gaze and noticed Drina entertained. He smiled at her before turning back to his friend. For a moment he thought of Leon's battle style and what it would be like. Since he'd been training and battling different types of Pokémon he'd been studying different natures too. Since Leon had a lax nature his defense would be high, and combined with his good accuracy and precision, it would certainly be a good challenge against Silver's high attack. He also thought of the disadvantage of a lax nature and thought of Leon's lowered special defense, which wouldn't benefit Silver too much since his only special attack move was Aura Sphere. He smiled and thought he might learn a thing or two from Leon.

He stopped calculating his battling options before the pause took too long between them. "Sarah had a childhood friend whose boyfriend – a Zoroark – trained with a human. He said it wasn't that bad. Never considered it for myself though, I trained with a Meinshao before he – " Silver stopped himself before he had to tell a story he was reluctant to tell. He hadn't even given Sarah the full details about it and it made him worry if that would hurt their relationship. He just hoped that she wouldn't find out today out of all days.

"Well, I am interested in battling you," he continued. "But I don't think now or today would be a very good time, considering the possibility of taking too long and missing out on the dinner. Plus, we don't want to look beaten up for our dates." He chuckled.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Leon took notice of the cut off sentence but chose not to mention it. Instead he joined in the laughter for a moment before smirking, "Yeah, that's true. I doubt Sarah would be all that happy if you turned up with singed fur and a serious case of static cling."

He waved his paw playfully as if to brush aside the previous topic, "But… yeah, maybe someday we actually can have a battle… man that feels weird to say. It's so… active. You're being a bad influence on me, getting me to do all this proactive stuff, what _would_ my parents say!"

He snickered at his own joke but inwardly wondered what his parents really would think before quickly dismissing it. But then the thought of his sister's reaction came to mind and a battle began to seem like a pretty good idea, she'd definitely be proud of him.

At the enquiring sound from his friend the Luxray noticed that he must have said the last part out loud by accident.

"Oh, uh. I was just thinking about what Lexi would think, of me battling. I bet she'd be proud, 'specially since she knows how hard I worked when I was training. Now that I think of it, if I started battling at the gym then I could make money … that would make things easier for Jenna too. Maybe I'll mention it to her, maybe even invite Lexi to come watch me… I don't know I kinda just jumped all over there huh? I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? What do you think?" scratching the back of his head he gave a self-depreciating laugh.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"That would be very interesting," Silver said. "You would make a great opponent at the gym. Maybe you and I could even do tag battles, and we could let the girls watch." He paused for a moment, thinking about something important. "Of course they'll have to come on a day when we'll know we'll win the fight. We don't want to humiliate ourselves."

He turned his head, trying to look for Drina, but kept his feet rooted in the same spot. "By the way, do you have any special abilities that will benefit you in battle? I have Steadfast, but there can be some downsides to it once in a while."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I can see what you mean and yeah, I have a special ability. It's Rivalry. Which, come to think of it, is probably why I never had any motivation to compete with my sister. If Lexi'd been a guy who knows how I'd've turned out. Maybe my parents would have got the son they wanted... though if they'd of had a boy first maybe they would have stopped there. Though with their luck they probably would have just ended up with me anyway." Though he had wondered into rather sad territory for a moment there he moved on from it without taking any notice.

"Besides that, I bet we'd make a great team. And we could invite the girls to all our matches cuz there's no way we'd lose!" A wide grin spread across the Luxray's lips as he thought about it, this idea had put him in a great mood.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver thought of his battle with Leon being slightly more challenging now that he knew his ability. He would be tough to beat with Rivalry, and that Silver liked. "Of course no one will beat us, although, we'll have to be careful with ground types. To avoid that, you and I have to train, and what better way to train than have a battle? But I'm jumping back into the subject of battling," he stopped himself. He couldn't help but bring up the battling again.

He began to look around the place. "Speaking of battling, do you think I should let Drina battle too? The thought crossed my mind, but since she's smaller than a normal Dratini I don't know if they'll pick on her or underestimate her. I've trained her myself, and she's actually pretty good."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Shrugging nonchalantly, the electric-type answered, "Well, as long as she can handle herself it doesn't matter what the other pets think or how they'll treat her. She'll earn their respect. But that's a pretty good idea, battling with Drina, especially for those times between your own battles when you need a little extra cash."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"You're right," Silver said, agreeing with Leon's words. "I'll give it a try next time I head over to the gym." Silver also felt as if it was growing late and looked around for the time. "Should we get started on that meal?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Ears perking at the mention of the time, Leon realized that they'd been talking for quite a while. "Huh, oh, yeah. Sure we can start now."

Moving over to the kitchen area he waved the Lucario over and began to explain what he would need help with

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"It's not going to be too complicated is it? What do you and Jenna like to eat?" He paused and corrected himself. "Well, what does _Jenna _like to eat considering you're cooking for _her_?"

Silver didn't notice Drina slither by his feet to watch. The little dragon Pokémon went back and forth between exploring the place and watching them. Although, her curiosity was more toward their preparing since there wasn't much of the place to begin with.

"What would you have me to do? Should I set the table or something?" he said.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, setting the table would be good." Handing a set of plates and silverware over, Leon returned to the stove. "I'm making boiled Crawdaunt with butter sauce. And I picked up some Sitrus Oran berry swirl ice cream the other day for dessert. It's kinda funny to think about cuz I had forbidden Jenna to go in the fridge of freezer. So, I had to get anything she needed for her."

Chuckling, the Luxray set a pot to boil as he removed the Crawdaunt tail from the fridge and began preparing it.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Crawdaunt, huh?" he said as he saw Leon turn the heat on the stove. "I personally prefer Kingler. I think Crawdaunt have too much dark meat." He took the silverware and went to the counter to get some napkins before moving to the table. He placed the napkins down and mumbled to himself, "Now, is it knife on the right and fork on the left?"

Drina slapped her forehead with her tail, embarrassed that her master would be concerned with such a small detail. She knew that her other master wouldn't think twice about where the silverware would go on the table or if different foods touched each other on the same plate. "The silverware is used for eating. It doesn't matter where you put it on the table…why does it matter if your food is touching? It's all going in your stomach," she could remember her saying.

Silver stopped mumbling to himself and walked over to get the plates. "Sarah never lets me eat butter sauce," he complained. "She always uses olive oil or Cloyster sauce or something like that. Can I lick the spoon when you're done?" he joked.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Snorting in amusement at his friend's joke, Leon answered, "Sure, you can even try it on the Crawdaunt if you want, there's enough for that. Just don't go telling anyone I gave it to you. Last thing I want is Sarah mad at me for corrupting your diet or something."

Glancing around till his eyes landed on the dragon-type, he addressed her as well, "And if you can keep a secret you can try some too, Drina."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I wouldn't tell her," he said wile drawing an X on his chest above his spike. "I wouldn't want Sarah mad at me either, especially today."

Drina nodded at Leon and made a squeal, promising that she'll keep quiet about it too.

The Lucario looked down at his pet. "And she can keep a secret too," he said while pointing a paw at her, remembering her issue with the berries. "She's good at not telling people about things, and I just recently found that out." He placed his paw down and looked around for the plates.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Good to know... and for the record I've…never made this before. But Lexi taught me how so it should turn out fine." As the water came to a boil he put in the sectioned pieces of Crawdaunt tail and put a smaller pot beside it for melting the butter.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Well then, I guess I'll be your first taste-tester then," he said jokingly as he finally found the plates and went to put them on the table. He looked at his work and felt it to be too simple. There were napkins with the silverware on them, and the plates were on top of the placemats, facing across from each other. "Something's missing," he mumbled. He looked around and saw his flower pot on the window sill. He went to take it off and place it in the middle of the table between the plates. "That's not enough." He then looked around again, but since he was unfamiliar with the place he didn't know where to look. Besides, he didn't want to start roaming where he shouldn't at a friend's house. "Leon, do you plan on using any candlelight's while you guys eat?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Only able to pay half attention to his friend while he carefully watched over dinner, Leon, answered absentmindedly, "Hmm? Oh uh... no. I'm just gonna dim the lights..."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver paused. "That sounds like a good idea. It's more romantic that way. I should do that whenever Sarah and I don't want to go out or cook." He took his potted plant and went to put it back on the window sill, stepping over Drina who stretched herself out on the floor in attempt to trip him. He put the flower back and called over to the lion-like Pokémon. "Hey, Leon, are you interested in double dating one day; you and Jenna with Sarah and me?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. That sounds cool, I'd have to check with Jenna first to see when we could, but it sounds fine to me."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

The Lucario clapped his paws together and they made a soft thud. "Cool." He walked back over to the kitchen after he finished setting the table. "Is it almost ready?" he said, referring to the food.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yup, in fact..." pausing for a moment the electric-type began removing the Crawdaunt tails from the heat, he cut off two pieces for his guests to try, "you guys can try it now. Here." Dunking both pieces in butter Leon skewered them on forks, handing one to his friend he bend down to hold the other out to Drina.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Silver took one of the forks and tried a piece. "Hm, not bad. This is pretty good," he said while finishing up his piece.

Likewise, Drina crawled up to the fork that was offered to her and started eating right out of Leon's hands. She squealed happily in between bites, letting both Pokémon know that she too enjoyed the snack.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Grinning at the praise, Leon stood after giving Drina an appreciative pat on the head.

"Thanks you two. I'm really starting to get excited about this. I can't wait till Jenna tries it."

His grin looked as if nothing could wipe it away, even a visit from Fay couldn't bring him down right now.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

The Lucario finished off his small piece quickly and mentioned Fay as if he read Leon's mind even though he didn't mention her. "I'm sure Jenna will love it! Maybe Fay will think of you to be better now."

Drina, knowing that there was some sort of tension between Leon and this Pokémon called Fay, looked at her owner with a face that said, "Why did you mention that" as she finished her piece.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"If I'm lucky. But I'll be happy as long as Jenna likes it. And the fact that Lexi'll be proud of me for doing so well."

The Luxray's grin looked like it would begin to be painful if he kept it up much longer as he started to set the food out.

"I'm almost done, could you get the drink from the fridge?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Sure," he said while opening the fridge, but he wasn't sure which drink to get. He grabbed the drinks that looked suitable enough for a Valentine's Day dinner and closed the fridge with his hip. "Are we almost done here?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yyyuuup. That about does it. I'll take that, thanks." Grabbing the bottle from his friend's right paw he poured the drink after he finished up setting the food on the table.

"There we go. Here, I'll put these away." He took the other drink container and returned them to the fridge.

"Thanks by the way, for everything. I really appreciate the help and the encouragement." Chuckling nervously he scratched the back of his head, "Lexi's only ever done that before. Sooo... yeah."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Grabbing his flower pot and scooping up Drina, Silver made his way to the door. "I'm glad I could help. Well, I guess I should be going. Maybe the girls will be out soon and I think I should meet up with them."

"Sure thing, but unless you plan to give those to her when you meet up with them you might want to stash the flowers before you go. Either way, I'll go with you to meet them. That way, I won't be sitting here with nothing to distract me while I wait for Jenna."

With that Leon moved to follow the steel-type out the door.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Oh, so I'm a distraction now, huh?" he laughed as he stepped out the door while pulling Drina onto his shoulders. "I could give these to her now," he said while holding up the potted plant to see the setting sun shine on them. "But then it would be better if I surprised her."

He took his keys out. "I'll be just a moment, Leon." He stepped over to his house as the other Pokémon followed. They both stepped inside with the door still open as Silver placed the flowers on the table. He looked at it one last time then slammed a fist into his other paw. "Oh, I almost forgot something!" He quickly went to the bed and pulled out a Valentine's Day card from under it. He went to the table and started writing. He stopped when Drina gave him a look.

"I know, I know," he told the little dragon type. "I won't write a novel this time."

He quickly finished up with the card and placed it beside the flowers. He reminded himself that there was a box of chocolate in the fridge. He didn't want to bring it out because Sarah liked her chocolate cold. He went back to Leon when he was done, led him out the door, and locked up the house. "Ready to go?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yup, and I meant you were a good kind of distraction. In fact, considering my tendency for laziness and procrastination, distractions are usually good things. So really, you should take that as a compliment." Giving his friend a grin the lion Pokémon shoved his paws into his pockets and followed.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service," he said while walking alongside his friend and looking up ahead. "The lighthouse doesn't look that far away. Isn't it nice for Jenna to work close to home?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, it makes things way easier when she needs to take a break. I'm really lucky actually. If she hadn't taken that job we might have never ended up together. I guess you could say that's the real perk of her working so close to my house… "

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Oh! How perfect for you two!" He glanced up and covered his face with his paw from the sunlight in the west. "I can't tell if they're up there waving at us or if there coming down to greet us."

Drina tried to look up at the lighthouse, but the same result was for her as well.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Jenna's pretty good at keeping time... unless she gets really wrapped up in her work. But with someone else with her it'll be easier for her to keep track. So basically, yeah they should be down soon."  
Squinting up at the observatory the Luxray's eyes were able to cut right through the light and walls to scan the upper floors.  
"Yeah, they're about... there. They must be taking the stairs."  
He pointed at a spot midway down the building for the benefit of the other Pokémon who couldn't see through walls.  
"I can't remember, did we ever mention that Jenna originally lived in the lighthouse when she moved here?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I think you did say something like that. That she lived in the lighthouse and you two moved in together at your place?" He stopped walking. "Should we go in or wait out here?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"We can just wait they're just about down."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Drina slithered down from her owners shoulders and squealed on the ground.

Silver waved when the two girls came out of the lighthouse. "Hi, Sarah! Hi, Jenna!"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Hey guys." Waving them over Leon smiled a blush of anticipation coloring his cheeks.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"I think Leon has a fever," Sarah said.

"No, honey. He's just blushing," he said while blushing too.

Sarah perked up and placed her paw on his forehead. "You have a fever, too. Happy Valentine's Day!" She hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," he said.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jenna."

"You too, Leon." Grinning, the Jolteon stepped over and hugged her boyfriend.

"Just wait till you see what I have waiting for you." Grinning he gave a quick squeeze back before taking hold of her hand.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, he has a surprise for you." He told Jenna before talking to Sarah again. "And I have a surprise for you too, my darling."

"Don't call me that in front of them." She playfully pushed him away. "I have stuff for you too. I hope it's enough."

"It will be." He kissed her forehead and stepped over to Leon. "I had a nice time today, but it looks like you'll be going now?"

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Yeah, see you guys later. C'mon Jenna let's get going, right..." offering his arm, she took it and beamed back at him.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Drina squealed and followed the electric couple to their house until Silver called to her. "Drina, no. He's not going to feed you again." He scooped her up and took her on his shoulders.

"Bye, Jenna! Bye, Leon!" Sarah waved as she stepped closer to her house with her boyfriend.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

The electric couple waved back over their shoulders as they headed home for a nice Valentine's dinner.


End file.
